He's a Heartbreaker
by barbeegurl
Summary: Nia is pretty much a loser until she goes to the party of the year and meets Taylor Lautner! But the catch is he's a player. We he break her heart or change his player ways! Summary sucks but please give it a chance!
1. Invatations

_**Ok so with this story I decided to do something way different but tell me if you think I should go on with this story or tell if it sucks!!**_

Chapter 1:

_Invatations_

"Hey Nia, there's going to be this awesome party that I just got invited and I was wondering if you wanted go with me!" said my best friend Taylor. She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Are you sure I can come cuz I don't want to just crash someone's party." I asked but I really wanted to go! I love parties.

"There will be so many people there that no one will notice that you weren't invited!" she said trying to persuade me to come.

"Fine. Who's party is it anyway?!" I asked. She hadn't mentioned that part yet in all of her excitement.

"Oh it's Hannah's sweet sixteen and it is going to be poppin!" she replied trying to act all cool. Hannah was the most popular girl in the school. Everybody liked her because she was nice, rich, and gorgeous. Her dad always gives big parties for her. I heard from the lucky people who got invited that there were so many famous people there.

"Um… Nia, you still there??" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about how awesome this party was going to be!!" I yelled. Then we started jumping around screaming 'We're going to Hannah's party' over and over again. Oh and did I mention that it was the middle of lunch so everybody was staring at us, but we didn't care. You see, we weren't the most popular people at Wilson High. We weren't completely nerdy but we were not even near being at the top of the food chain. Then it hit me. How the heck did Taylor get invited to the party.

"Wait a minute." I stopped jumping and sat down and everyone went back to eating. "How the hell did you get invited to that party??"

"Well I saw Hannah at her locker alone and so I walked up to her to say hi and then we just got talking and she ended up inviting me to the party. She also told me that I could bring one person and that's you." Oh well that makes sense. As I told you before, Hannah's super nice even to dorks and losers.

"So when and where is the party??" I asked. She pulled out the invitation and looked at it with bright eyes.

"OH MY GOD!! It's at her _mansion_ in _Hollywood_ and the party goes from 8 to 2!!!!" she screamed with excitement. Oh my god we were going to party all night. Maybe I'll meet a super hot guy!!

***

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. After saying bye to my friends, I got into my red Ferrari and drove home. You didn't really think that I was poor did you?? My dad kinda owns Abercrombie and Hollister. You probably want to ask me why I'm not popular. Well I go to a really famous (not to mention pricey) private school where everybody is rich. It's just that some people are richer than others and Hannah is the richest girl in the school.

When I walked up to my house I saw my dad's car in the driveway which meant that he didn't have to go to work today. I gave my coat and purse to Hank (our butler) and I saw my dad reading on the sofa.

"Hey daddy!" I said enthusiastically and then I skipped over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked at skeptically.

"Hey honey. Why so happy today?"

"Well I just got invited… well technically I didn't get invited, but I'm going to the party of the year!!" I said bouncing with joy. Then I saw his face. He was going to go all dad on me.

"Whose party is this?"

"Hannah Davis." I said honestly.

"Oh, she's a nice girl. Are you going with some boy??" he asked questioningly.

"Of course not dad! No boy would ask me out." I said sadly which was true. A new boy would start liking me, but when they found out that I was a loser, they acted like I never existed.

"I don't believe that. You're such a pretty girl."

"Dad can we stop talking about my boy issues now. You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry. Your mother was the one who would be talking to you about boys right now." We both got sad at the thought of my mother who died in a plane crash on her way to Paris. It was tragic.

"So… anyway, I made plans to go shopping with Taylor tomorrow since the parties on Friday." It was really late notice considering that it was Wednesday.

"Ok honey, sure." He said sticking his nose back into his book.

"If you want to know where I am, I'm going to go swimming!" I yelled to him as I walked up the stairs. I always go swimming when I needed to think about stuff and I had a lot to think about, especially about my outfit.

***

A couple minutes later, I stepped into the Jacuzzi. It felt so good and relaxing. I could just lie here all day. I almost had the perfect outfit in mind when I heard somebody calling my name. I snapped out of my trance to see my neighbor really high in the air, and then he would disappear behind the fence. Then he would jump up again and disappear. This must mean that he was on his trampoline which he just happened to be on every time I was in the pool alone.

"Hey Josh." I said in an annoying tone. Josh has a crazy obsession over me and it gets really annoying.

"Hey Nia. Isn't it crazy that I was on my trampoline right when you were in your pool?" he asked with a really fake tone.

"Ya. Amazing." I said gritting my teeth.

"So, are you going to Hannah's party?" he asked. Wait, he got invited. Hannah must be really, really nice.

"Ya. Are you?"

"Ya totally! That party is going to be the bomb!"

I walked out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Josh."

"Ok. Bye Nia!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

When I got out of the house and into my room, I was so relieved that I got away from him. He was really nice to me but he could get super annoying.

I layed on my bed, still trying to think of an outfit when it came to me. It was perfect!!! I couldn't wait to go shopping and show Taylor what I wanted to buy!!

_**Well I hope you like this chapter! Tell me if I should go on by reviewing!! Make sure you all review please!!:]**_


	2. Shopping!

_**Hey! Here's another chapter and make sure you review because I want to know if this story is any good. :]**_

Chapter 2:

_Shopping!_

Today is Friday and we are just now getting our outfits. We couldn't go yesterday because Taylor's mom's boss was there for dinner and she had to join them.

So far we had gone to just about every store in the mall!! I bought some bangles, hoops, and a juicy necklace (all silver). I also bought silver leggings which I was going to wear with a yellow tank top and to top it off, I wore silver gladiators that we both agreed were adorable!!

Taylor had a similar look which consisted of yellow bangles, hoops, and a Tiffany's necklace that had a T on it in diamonds (real of course!). She also bought a yellow and black checkered button down with black leggings and yellow matching gladiators. We were going to look so hot for this party!!

"OMG!! I almost forgot!" I yelled in the middle of the store.

"What!?" she asked grabbing my arm.

"Matching purses!!" I shouted again.

"You're such a drama queen! You had me scared for a moment! Come on." She said pulling me towards the Luis Vuitton store. When we both got super cute purses, we went to the nail salon. I got my nails painted metallic silver and Taylor's were yellow and black checkered like her shirt.

The next store we went to was the hair salon. While getting our hair done, we talked about the party.

"I wonder what stars are going to be there!" I gasped thinking about meeting Brad Pitt.

"You know I heard that Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner from the movie Twilight are going to be there!!" she said extremely excited. I would be to, if I knew who those people were. And what the heck is Twilight!!

"Who are they and what the hell is Twilight? That sounds like a really retarded name for a movie!" I said to her confused. She just looked at me with her mouth hung open.

_**(I seriously don't believe Twilight is retarded!! I'm in love with it but I just had to find something bad to say about it! Promise!!)**_

"What?! Twilight is not retarded!! That is just about the best movie slash book ever!!"

"Whatever. You're taking this way too seriously." I said. And to think that she calls me a drama queen.

After lots of tugging, our hair was finally done and I had to admit that we looked really pretty. Just wait till we got into our outfits!

***

We finally got back to my house at about seven.

"Hey Daddy!" I sang.

"Hey Mr. Brooke!" said Taylor.

"Hey girls, find anything you liked?"

"Yup. We'll be leaving in 30 minutes, kay?"

"Sure honey."

We hurried up the stairs and to my room to go change. When we were done, we layed on my bed just talking about the party.

"Ok so it's settled. We're both going to get drunk for the first time and have a hot guy on our arm that we've never met before." I said to her.

"I'll go for Robert and you'll go for Taylor. We would be the perfect couples." She said dreamily.

"Who are you talking about!?" I said extremely confused. Did I miss something??

"It's the Twilight stars I told you about earlier, duh!!" she said making me feel stupid.

"Oh ya. I wonder what they look like." I wondered.

"You'll see when we get there." She replied. Suddenly I looked at the clock. It was already 8!! We really lost track of time.

"Oh my god! We're going to be really late! Come on!!" I yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the stairs and to the car.

"Bye dad!! I yelled as we rushed out the door.

"See ya! Have fun!!" he yelled back.

When we got into the car, Taylor kept talking about how she couldn't believe that we were going to this party. I just answered with the occasional 'Mhmm' but my mind was somewhere else. Taylor told me that Taylor Lautner and I would make a cute couple. I wonder what he looks like, if he's smart, funny, and most of all if he was single.

"I can't wait to meet Robert!!" Taylor said jumping in her seat.

"Ya, sure." I mumbled. Then I felt somebody shaking me.

"Nia, I see it!! It's huge!" I looked to where she was pointing and slowed down the car to take it all in. I knew that my house was huge, but this was gigantic. You could hear the music bumping and some people were dancing on the lawn with drinks in their hands.

I got extremely lucky and got a parking spot near the house. When I opened the door, I accidentally hit somebody with it.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said quickly. I looked up to see a guy about my age (16), with short black hair, light brown skin, and the most beautiful brown eyes. I had to say that he was pretty cute.

"Watch it!!" he yelled at me roughly but when he looked at me he just smiled.

"Look I'm really sorry." I replied. Nice going Nia. You just had to mess up your chances with this cute guy.

"Oh don't worry about it." He said way nicer than he did before. I turned around to walk to the house with Taylor, but I didn't see her. I was going to go to the house to look for her, when I felt the guy's hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Wait." He said stopping me. I turned back around to see him still there with pleading eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. He probably just wanted to tell me off for hitting him with my car.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nia." I replied nervously.

"Oh. That's a nice name. I would tell you mine, but you probably already know it." He said in a cocky way.

"Sorry, but I don't know your name." I said really confused at this point of the conversation.

He frowned and said, "I'm Taylor Lautner." That name did sound a bit familiar but I don't think I know him.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Taylor." I said shaking his hand.

"Do you want to be my date for this party?" he asked nervously. Oh my gosh!! A super hot guy just asked me out!

"Sure!" I said maybe a bit too fast.

He chuckled, and then said, "I'm surprised that you don't know me. I mean usually girls just scream when they see me." I was really confused. Why would girls scream if they saw him?? Oh well. I just know that this will be the best party ever!!!

_**Hope you liked this chapter!! The next one should be coming up soon!! :]**_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you hate these things and so do I but I think it's necessary. I was looking at my story traffic and I noticed that I got 6 visitors and guess how many reviews I got??? I got 0 reviews!! How is that possible guys! You gotta review after you read. It really doesn't take that long. The only person that actually reviewed was Jhaynee. So thank you for that but all the rest of you guys I am mad at. The only way to make me happy is to review. Well hopefully you will fulfill my wishes and review cuz that would make me VERY happy. So just push that little green button at the bottom of the page.

Sank you =]


	4. First Impressions and Skating Dogs

Chapter 3:

_First Impressions_

We walked to the bar with girls trailing behind us mesmerized by Taylor. I swear I saw one of them drooling.

"So Taylor does this happen often." I said eyeing one of the girls who started clinging to his arm. We sat down at the bar and the girls left since we took the last seats. Taylor just acted like nothing had happened and said, "Ya but you get used to it."

He waved the bartender over. She was a dirty blond with heavy makeup on and contacts that made her eyes look blue. She had on a short shirt that showed way to much cleavage and a belly ring. She also had some of the shortest skirts that I've ever seen before. "What can I do for you?" she said mostly to Taylor. He leaned forward and tickled her chin which made her giggle.

"Mind getting me and my friend a margarita hun?" she giggled again and turned to see who he meant by friend but looked at me and glared. He obviously noticed her glare and said, "I forgot to bring cash with me but if you put it on the house then I'll be sure to pay you back later. But not with money." He said with sexy grin. Wait did I just call his grin sexy?!

"Oh of course." She said catching his drift. That was really uncomfortable to watch. He seemed like a sweet guy but now I have the feeling that he's a player. He barely knew the girl and was already promising to "pay her back".

The girl came back with the drinks and started flirting with Taylor making sure to lean down so that he had a good view of her boobs while I just sat there awkwardly sipping my drink.

"Um excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." I said interrupting their soon to be make out session.

The girl glared at me and Taylor said, "O ok we'll be here when you're done."

I walked away and tried to find my way to the bathroom. This house was huge! I walked by a couple of bedrooms and saw things that I could've lived without seeing. After a couple of minutes I finally saw the bathroom. I reached out to open the door but was quickly whisked into a room.

I was about to scream when I felt somebody's hand covering my mouth. I pulled their hand away and turned around to see Alexa standing there with a really excited expression.

"What is wrong with you! I thought you were some guy trying to rape me!!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Gosshh." She slurred and then hiccupped. "'cuse mmeee."

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No I'm not drunk. Hey did you know that dogs can ice skate. Isn't that cool?!" she said slurring basically every word that she said.

"Um ok that's so cool I guess. I think I need to take you home. Don't go anywhere. I just need to go to the bathroom real fast." I said slowly like I was talking to a kindergartener.

"K." she replied humming some random tune. Wow that alcohol really gets to her.

I came out of the bathroom and found her on the floor in the hallway passed out. I ran downstairs looking for help but the only person I really knew was Taylor. I spotted him at the bar macking it up with the bartender girl.

I tapped him on his shoulder but he didn't feel it. This time I called his name and he jumped away from the girl.

"Hey Nia what's up." He said guiltily. Well this is akward.

"Um I need your help. My friend kinda passed out on the floor upstairs." I replied embarrassed about Alexa's careless drinking.

"Oh ya um sure." He said scooting away from the girl. "I'll see you later Rachel." He said with a quick wave.

"My name's Crystal!" she yelled after us.

"Whatever." Taylor mumbled under his breath. This got me really pissed off. How could he make out with a girl that he's known for only a couple hours and then to top it off, he didn't even remember her name! Now I'm completely sure he's a player. "So you haven fun tonight?" he asked getting closer to me.

"What's you problem?!" I yelled at him.

"Excuse me??" he said probably surprised that a girl ever yelled at him.

"You're such a jerk! How could you just make out with a girl that you barely knew and not even remember her name! I thought you were sweet and every thing but my bad. Can't judge a book by its cover I guess." I said in a rather rude way but he deserved it.

We were silent for the rest of the walk up to Alexa. When we got there, Taylor picked her up bridal style which for some odd reason made me a bit jealous. Why would I be jealous I didn't even want him touching me.

"Where's your car?" he asked roughly.

"It's over there." I replied pointing across the street to my beautiful car.

"Oh ya I remember. You tried to break my leg with you door." He said teasingly with that sexy grin. God I'm doing it again!!

"It was an accident. When will you forgive me!?"

"Well I'll forgive you if you kiss me." He replied slyly. Then I noticed his face was getting closer to mine. I couldn't kiss him. He'd probably just break my heart after wards. But he was just so perfect. I leaned in too. This was the best night ever!

_**Sorry to leave it there at the kiss but I'll update soon. I promise!! Review!! :)**_


	5. Pain and Awkward Silences

My thanks goes out to all of those who reviewed. This is a message to Sweeneytoddgurl: (I know that you know that Alexa is based on you but sorry you don't get Taylor Lautner as your bf in this story. Muahahaha!!) And just to clear this up for you they didn't kiss yet but they're about to kiss. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 4:

_Pain and Awkward Silences_

Our lips were just centimeters apart when we were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. We jumped apart from each other.

"Ohmigod!!! You're like Taylor Lautner!! I like freakin love you!" screamed some girls that had shirts with his face on them that read "Team Jacob" and "Twilight". Realization suddenly slapped me across the face. Girls were following him wherever he went. He said that girls usually scream when they see him. He was one of those Twilight stars Alexa told me about! Speaking of Alexa, I forgot that she was still in his arms.

"Sorry girls I would love to sign autographs but I have to leave." He said motioning his head to Alexa.

"O ok." They said extremely disappointed but then they perked up when one of the girls said, "here's my number so you can like call me."

"Ya sure." Taylor said smiling at her.

Once we got into the car, I burst into laughter. Taylor just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ohmigod! You're like Taylor Lautner! I like totally love you!" I said trying to imitate the girls.

"Shutup!" he said also laughing. I pulled out of my parking spot and started driving home. We were driving down the freeway in a really awkward silence.

"So…" he began trying to start a conversation.

"Um are you going to call that girl?" I asked.

"Let me think about that, NO!"

"You're such a jerk! That girl loves you and you can't just call her once?! I can't believe I almost kissed you." I yelled at him. There was silence for a moment and when I turned to look at him I could have sworn that there was a look of hurt on his face but I was probably just seeing things.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I pulled up to my house and looked at him. He smiled at me. He was just so darn cute!! I couldn't not accept his apology.

I smiled back. "Ok. Now can you please carry Alexa to the guest room for me?"

"O ok sure." He said happily. He got Alexa out of the car and he followed me into the house and to the guest room. When she was in the bed we stood there in the dark and shared yet another awkward silence.

"Well I guess I should get going." He said breaking the silence.

"Ya I guess so." I said sadly. Truthfully I didn't want him to leave.

"Before I go, can I have your number?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I ran upstairs and scribbled my name and number on a little piece of paper. At the top of the stairs I could see him waiting for me at the bottom. I was almost to the bottom of the stairs when I missed a step and fell on top of him. I looked up into his eyes.

"Um Nia, even though this is just awesome that you're on top of me, could you get off please. Your knee is squishing my… um" he said uncomfortably. I jumped off of him when I realized where my knee was.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I apologized while he was rolling on the ground holding his "business". When he finally got up I had to giggle.

"That was not funny. If only you knew how much that hurt."

"Sorry." I walked him to the door and we shared another awkward silence. How many of these things were we gonna have!?

"Well you know this is the time when we're supposed to kiss." He said slyly. Of course he would try to kiss me but I'll play along.

"Oh really." I said in a flirty tone.

"Yup." He replied with a smile. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. He just looked at me with an astonished expression.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Usually that doesn't work." He said now smiling.

"Oh well you better just hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind." When I said that he wrapped his arms around my waist and reached in to kiss me. At the last second I turned my face so that he ended up kissing my cheek instead of my lips. When he pulled back he looked really mad.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Well before you can really kiss me you'll have to get to know me better." I replied with a wink. By the expression on his face I knew he was not used to that.

"Um ok." He replied.

"Well I think that I should get to bed." I told him as I let go of his neck.

"Oh ok."

"Um Taylor your still holding me." I said with a giggle. His face got all hot as he let go.

"Oh sorry. Well bye."

"Wait how are you going to get home??" I asked. He hadn't brought his car.

"Oh well while you were upstairs, I texted my driver to come pick me up." As he said this, a limo rolled up to my house. "There he is now. Well I'll see you later." He said winking at me.

"Bye." I watched him get into the car and drive off. I closed the door and went upstairs to get ready for bed. As I lay there with my eyes closed I was thinking about him. Alexa was going to freak when I tell her that one of her favorite celebrities carried her to the guest room and that he kissed me on the cheek. He was so cute and sweet and funny. If he wasn't so much of a jerk and a player than I would totally go out with him. Finally I ended up drifting off to sleep thinking about going out with Taylor Lautner.


End file.
